


Flat

by Moonlady9



Series: Hump Day Treats [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Adult Content, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, July-Outdoors, NSFW, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlady9/pseuds/Moonlady9
Summary: Sakura gets a flat in the middle of a rainy night. Luckily, a handsome mechanic offers her a hand and she can't help the heat and desire that is making itself known within her the more soaked they get in the rain.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Series: Hump Day Treats [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791760
Comments: 25
Kudos: 164
Collections: Theme Nights at The Porcelain House





	Flat

**Author's Note:**

> It's Wednesday!!  
> Here is the weekly edition of my Hump Day Treats!  
> I'm also including this for my server's July Prompt - Outdoors, two birds one story! lol  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> Let me know your thoughts!
> 
> _Here is the prompt:  
>   
>  Anonymous said:  
> Can we have Kakashi towing Sakura’s broken down car away and helping her fix her “problem” ___
> 
> Drop by my  
>  **  
> [Tumblr](https://moonlady9.tumblr.com/)  
> **  
>  and leave me a prompt

Sakura cursed. Her hand came down on the steering wheel in frustration, and then hissed in pain. Great, now her hand hurt too. With a groan she leaned back on to the seat. She was grateful that she had at least managed to move her car to a safe and that when the tire popped her car hadn’t spun out. It was just unfortunate that this “safe space” was also very secluded. She looked around, but it was hard to see anything in the darkness and through the sheets of summer rain. Another growl of irritation escaped her. She looked around her center console, hitting the emergency lights and then searching for her phone.

She flicked on the screen.

“You have got to be fucken kidding me!” No bars. Of fucken course this situation wouldn’t get better. She threw the useless technology onto the passenger’s seat.

“I guess I’ll have to do it myself,” she said to no one. It just helped fill the oppressive silence to talk out her thoughts. “Not like there’s a town or anything nearby anyways.” She knew this stretch of highways was nothing but vineyards for miles.

Looking out to see how bad it was, she saw the rain was falling in steady streams, but it wasn’t torrential. She could change the tire if the rain didn’t get any worse. She reached to her back seat and pulled a zip up hoodie she always kept in the there. It wouldn’t do much, but it was better than going out there in the red and white summer dress she was wearing.

This was supposed to be a fun weekend Ino had promised, some wine tasting, some good food, but instead here she was flat tire in the middle of the night because she had gotten off late and couldn’t carpool with the rest of the girls. Nothing to do now but to get it over with and change this damn tire. There was a flashlight she always kept on the side of her door, she took it and turned it on. With a final breath to mentally prepare herself to get soaked, she opened the door and stepped out into the watery night.

She rushed to her trunk, moving aside her things, she first searched for some spare flip flops to take off her heeled wedges, but she couldn’t find them and gave up. Changing a tire in heels and a dress, she could do this. Lifting the panel, she pulled out a small jack. She hadn’t used one of these before. She eyed it skeptically, just a diamond shape with flat top and bottom, she dug around and found the crank.

Before she closed the trunk, she noticed the emergency kit some ex had thrown in her car once. She smiled; this could be helpful. Inside were some emergency flares, she set them up, every bit of help she could get she would take. The rain already soaked through her clothes; with a shiver she went back to try to figure out how to use the jack. The tire wasn’t shredded so she must have run over something on the road. She looked at the muddy ground, with a dissatisfied mutter at her unfortunate circumstances she kneeled in the mud and bent down to find the frame and figure out how this worked.

After the third attempt to get it to work she stood up with a frustrated roar. “Fuck! Why is this so difficult to get to work!” She kicked the flat tire forgetting she was in wedges a burst of pain shot through her toe, and before she could react, she was butt down on the mud.

“Oh fucken hell!” She couldn’t do anything but laugh. Short hysterical barking cries of laughter. The rain hit her face, she lifted it to meet the drops that fell on her skin. They were as hot as her anger.

Like a beacon, twin light appeared in the horizon, Sakura leapt up, with a futile swipe of her hands on her dress, she ran to the edge of the road. Waving her flashlight, she prayed that this person was some nice samaritan and not some rapist serial killer or something. She about cried in relief as she saw the lights get closer and slow down, it was a truck. It rumbled to a stop behind her car. The headlights stayed on, she tried to see who was coming out, but she was blinded.

“Are you alright, Miss?”

His voice was polite and full of concern. It made her feel at ease immediately.

“I, um, got a flat and can’t figure out how to work the stupid jack,” she called back as he approached her. His silhouette finally cleared when he stopped in front of her. He was tall and lean, his jacket was the thick linen army green of construction workers with its hood pulled up, he was in jeans and tan work boots.

“Did you try to change the tire by yourself?”

The tone of surprise made her bristle, she puffed out her chest. “It’s not the first time I have changed a spare tire, I just had never used this type of jack before, and maybe I was short on patience and temper.”

He chuckled in appeasement, “I don’t mean to offend, Miss, I’m sure your quite capable. I just meant, alone in the rain, and that type of jack is a pain to use, it would be difficult for anyone.”

Sakura deflated a little, “Yes well, it’s the middle of the night, and I have no cell reception to call for roadside assistance and thought I would try and take my chances.”

“How rude of me, I’m Kakashi Hatake.” He held out his hand.

She shook it, “Sakura Haruno.”

“Well let’s see if we can’t get you sorted out. Luckily, I’m a mechanic. I have tools in the back.” He thumbed back at his truck.

Without prompting she followed him, she didn’t want to be alone. she took the large flashlight he gave her and was surprised when he tossed her a plastic poncho. She eyed it.

“If you want it,” he added as she looked at the sheet like it had given her some offence.

“It’s just, I’m already soaked, doesn’t seem to be a point in it now. Maybe you should use it.” She handed it back.

Taking it back and shoving back in his toolbox, he smirked, this lady was something else. Though she had a point. She was drenched, her thin dress clung to her skin, her candy hair was dripping, even the sweater she had on was hanging off her slim frame. He turned to grab the large jack from the bed to discourage his thoughts from wandering down any indecent thoughts. Once prepared he walked over to her car. She dutifully turned on the light and shone it right where he needed it and set to work.

“Your hubcaps have a lock; do you have the key?” he turned around to ask her.

“Oh, yes its in my glove box.” Sakura opened the passenger’s door and bent in to riffle through the compartment.

Kakashi couldn’t help but look over as her dress rode up to show more of her toned legs, even muddy and wet, or maybe more so, it made his hand itch, he wanted to touch so badly. He was snapped back as she stood up and exclaimed in victory.

“Ah, found it!” she grinned and gave the key to him.

He was taken aback by her radiant smile and they way her emerald eyes shone. Her hands were warm as they grazed over his and he clearly noticed, no ring.

The moment her fingers touched him, it was like static running up her arms, now with better lighting she could see his deep gray eyes, his chiseled jaw and elegant nose, and a thin scar on down the right side of his face. They’re eyes met and for the split second it was like molten heat and her heart thundered. She quickly stepped back, unsure of what to do about this feeling that was quickly spreading lower.

It was hard to tell in the low light, but he could have sworn he saw her blush before she retreated behind the flashlight again. Her turned back to the tire, took a quick breath, and got to work.

“So, what are you doing out here in the night alone?” He wanted to try to ease the tension, small talk was stupid, but it helped dissipate the heat he suddenly felt.

“Girl’s weekend in Wine Valley, but I left later than my friends, got stuck with an emergency surgery, so I had to drive up by myself.” She leaned closer to watch what he was doing as he jacked up her car.

“Oh, you work at a hospital?” He stood up and went to her trunk to find the tire iron.

“Um, yes, I’m a surgeon.”

“Then I’m glad I came along, wouldn’t want you to hurt your hands doing this.” He grunted as he loosened the lug nut with a hard pull. “Damn, this one is tight.” He brushed back the hood from his head, so he could see better and tried again.

The sounds he made were suddenly making her belly throb. It took her a moment to even look up and notice his peculiar hair color, silver, not of old age, just a dark steel now that it was wet and hanging down over his eyes. He let herself watch as he took off all the lugs, her eyes wandered over his muscular legs and ass that his wet jeans clung to. She caught herself and looked away, she was just ogling him, she didn’t even know if he had a girlfriend, she hadn’t noticed a ring earlier. Not that she was trying to look for one.

He couldn’t quite see her, since she was pointing the light at him, but there was something in her stillness that made his stomach pool with excitement and possibly pride. He couldn’t be sure, but he could feel her gaze on him, and he liked it more than he cared to admit. In his distraction the iron slipped his hand hitting his shin.

“Ow!” he hopped on a foot reflexively reaching for his injured leg.

Sakura ran to him, she sank to the ground without thinking, taking his leg, and shoving up his jeans.

“Oh! You don’t have to do that,” he exclaimed, “I’m sure its nothing, just caught me by surprise.”

Seeing that it was in fact nothing, she sheepishly chuckled, blushing at her over dramatic reaction. “Sorry, just, the doctor in me.” Setting his pants back, he had put his hand out to help her up, she took it and stood.

Without thinking he took her hand and brought it to his lips, placing a soft kiss on her knuckles. “Thank you for your concern, but I’m sturdy.”

Her breathe shuddered as his warm lips touched her skin, “Yes, you are sturdy.” Her flush deepened, she couldn’t believe she had said that. He chuckled, and it sent vibrations down her spine. This was too much.

He held her hand for a moment longer than necessary, but she wasn’t pulling away, so he saw no need to let her go so quickly. The cute pinkness of her cheeks was worth having a bruised shin. “Like a bull.”

She giggled as she pulled away her hand slowly, reluctantly. “I’m glad for your strong disposition, Mr. Hatake.”

“Kakashi, please, Miss Haruno.”

“Only if you call me Sakura.”

With a grin he nodded in agreement. “Alright, Sakura, let me finish this and try not to distract me this time.”

Sakura guffawed, “Me? Distract you?”

“I could feel you seeing how _sturdy_ I am.” He smirked teasingly.

She didn’t have a comeback for that. “Just, lets finish this so we can get out of the rain,” she said instead.

Well now that that was confirmed, he didn’t feel so bad now at checking her out earlier. Kakashi finished putting the spare on and was almost disappointed to let down the jack. “This should get you to where your going, but you should get a replacement before you drive back home. I can give you the name of a few tire shops that can take care of it for you.”

“Thank you for all your help. How can I repay you?” Sakura followed him back to his truck as he put his jack and tools away.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m just glad I was coming along.” He turned to her, rain still pelting her face, down her neck, drops disappearing behind her dress.

“Really, I don’t mind paying you.” His heated gaze was making her breathless.

Slowly, he reached for her hand. “Your pretty smile is enough.”

She smiled wide for him, and leaned closer, giving him a peck on the cheek. “Thank you, Kakashi.”

“The pleasure is all mine, Sakura.” She was so close to him; he could feel her breathe on his lips. Her lashes lifted and their eyes met and suddenly she closed the distance, kissing him.

Sakura didn’t know what had taken her over, but she was glad for it. He was like fire, his hands pulling her close to his body, she hooked a leg around him. She moaned as he squeezed her ass and nipped at her lips. He felt so good. Not caring anymore, she shrugged off the sopping hoodie and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Kakashi groaned as her tongue traced his lips, seeking entry, he gladly allowed it, his own tongue meeting hers, swirling, tasting each other. She was so sweet, like spring fruits. Her fingers curled around his hair as she eagerly pulled him closer. This one was bold, he liked that. Needed to breath, they separated, his lips keeping busy and moving down her neck. Her delicious mewling adding to the pattering of the rain.

This was so out of character for her, but damn it if she didn’t love it. His hands were on her waist, and his mouth was drawing out panting moans. Her hips moved closer to him as he pressed her against the side of the truck. She gasped as his erection pressed against her center, her hips rolled over him, fueling the desire in her core.

“Sakura…” he groaned as she ground against him. “If you keep doing that, I don’t think I will continue to be a very good gentleman.”

“Then don’t be.” Her body was a blaze of lust, that not even the rain could tame. She wanted him, _needed_ him.

Her words shattered what little restrain he had. He grabbed her thighs and lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. Her chest was now at eye level and he could see her hard peaks strain against the thin fabric. He bent down to take one between his teeth and the resounding moan let him know to continue.

His mouth was teasing her mercilessly through the fabric. Her impatience growing, she reached for her top and pulled it down for him. His beat of silence and then a moan of appreciation before he dove to lavish her breasts let her know that he enjoyed the view.

“So beautiful,” he muttered with his mouth full of her mounds. Feeling hot, he quickly threw off his jacket, leaving him in his soaked navy shirt. Her hands quickly went to his arms and shoulder, feeling his muscles and it made him flare up with pride. He grabbed a handful of her ass and thighs, pressing her against his hardness until she was panting and moaning into the night.

She couldn’t take it anymore, she wanted more. “Kakashi, I need you—inside of me.”

He groaned in delight as her hands went down to undo his belt and pants. Her soft warm hand wrapped around his shaft and he forgot to breath for a moment. This had to be a dream, some fantasy, he must have died and gone to heaven because this could not be real. And then he felt her slick heat against his tip, and it was like the world fell away. He looked up at her, her eyes molten pools of lust, and again she closed in and kissed him full of fire and passion. There was no option for him but to sink into her. They both moaned into each other’s mouths, she was so tight, her walls fluttering around him, her fingers digging into his back as she held on.

He was so big, spreading open her insides, forcing his way in, and she loved it. The delicious ache of him reaching her depths, adding to the fact that they were outside, the rain still falling on them, it just made her feel reckless.

“Fuck me, please Kakashi. Fuck me hard with your big cock.”

Her pleading whimper was not something he could deny her, “You want me to fuck you, Baby?” he pulled out and shoved himself back in. The whining sound of confirmation from her kept him going. “You want me to fuck you with my fat cock?”

She keened as he slammed back into her, her back hitting the door of the truck. “Yes! Please yes!” She dug the heels of her shoes onto his butt urging him forward.

“You’re fucken perfect, you know that?” He chuckled and started fucking into her with purpose.

Sakura laughed as euphoria flooded her with each thrust, “Oh yes, Baby! Just like that.”

“Your pussy is just sucking me in. Just coiling around my cock.” He grunted with each deep thrust. The sound of her ass hitting the metal of the truck just turned him on even more. Her breasts were bouncing, he suckled on them as they moved.

“It’s such a good cock. So deep…” She was already so close, she just needed to help herself a little. Her fingers found their way to her clit, rubbing firm circles, adding to all the other sensations he was giving her.

“That’s it, Baby, touch yourself. I want you to cum for me.” Gods she was beautiful, arching back, crying out into the rainy night as she reached her climax.

Sakura was breathing hard as he kept slamming into her. He was muttering things to her, but she wasn’t listening as she lost herself in her orgasm. She barely registered as her feet hit the ground and her front was pressed against the truck. She yelped as her dress was lifted and a firm smack landed on her ass cheek.

“Your ass is fucken perfect.” Kakashi growled as he grabbed a handful of it before aligning himself back to her and sheathing himself back into her quivering pussy.

“Oooh! Yes!” She could feel more of him at this angle, his hands on her hips held her steady, their flesh slapping together the sound amplified by the rain. It was so lewd, and she was loving it. “Fuck! More! Please fuck me harder!”

“Anything you want, Baby.” His grip on her hips was sure to leave bruises on her porcelain skin but it only added to the possessiveness he was feeling. He was going to fuck her as hard as she wanted until she couldn’t walk. She was screaming as he slammed into her. Her hands were splayed on the door, holding herself up, trying to meet his thrusts.

She didn’t even know what she was begging for, she didn’t care as long as he kept going. She hadn’t felt this good in such a long time and she didn’t want it to end. He was hitting that sensitive spot inside of her, she was glad he was holding on to her so tightly because her legs were trembling.

“You feel so fucken good. I want to fuck you over and over again. Will you let me? We can have dinner next time.”

She let out a breathless laugh, “Are you asking me out in the middle of fucking me?”

He reached forward to play with her pearl and a sharp thrust into her, he chuckled, “So is that a yes?”

Her orgasm hit her unexpectedly, burning through her like a bolt of lightning, “Yes! Yes! _Yesyesyes_!”

“Fuck…” She clamped around his cock, he groaned and pulled out, spilling his orgasm over her perfectly muscular cheeks, watching his milky spend mix with the rain.

“Oh gods…” she couldn’t hold herself up, her knees gave out but before she hit the ground, he caught her.

“It’s ok, I got you.” Kakashi opened the passenger side door and set her down. “How are you doing?”

She smiled, her eyes fluttering open, “Wonderful.”

He chuckled as he pushed back her hair. Then another set of car lights appeared and stopped behind him. He quickly fixed himself up when a flood light blinded him.

“Will you turn that shit off?” he yelled at the other car.

“Hatake? I knew this was your truck, what are you doing out here?” An officer came into view after the light was shut off.

“Just helping out someone with a flat tire, Shiranui.” Kakashi answered.

Sakura sat up, trying her best to compose herself, “Oh, hi officer. Kakashi very kindly helped me change my flat.”

“I’m Genma, Miss?” he smiled kindly at her, looking her over.

“Haruno, Sakura Haruno.”

“And you’re alright now? Is this guy bothering you because I can take him in.” Genma gave her a charming smirk.

“Thank you for your concern officer, I appreciate it, but I am perfectly fine.” She gave him her best smile.

“Actually, is Raido with you?” Kakashi turned back to the brunet man.

“Yeah, he’s in the car, what of it?”

Kakashi turned back to Sakura, “It’s late and raining, I would feel much better if you didn’t drive tonight.”

Sakura didn’t know why but seeing that he knew the police made her trust him, “And any suggestions where I could spend the night?” she smirked.

He gave her a knowing look. “Have Raido drive her car to my shop. She twisted her ankle and shouldn’t drive on it.”

Genma chuckled, twirling his ever-present toothpick, “Sure.” He walked off and Kakashi was sure that he heard the word _manwhore_ muttered under Genma’s breath.

“I hope that’s okay with you, and I can replace your tire tomorrow.” Kakashi looked up at her.

“It’s fine, I’ll just have to repay your kindness and hospitality.”

“I have a few ideas how.” He smirked as he kissed her.


End file.
